Eve in Peril
by akaeve
Summary: British Agent Eve is kidnapped by an old adversery


_**Eve in Peril**_

_"What's up Eve? You've hardly eaten anything again. You've just played with that. I'll make you eat it tomorrow. Cold" Gibbs says jokingly, looking at Eve, smiling._

_"I actually quite like cold Chilli" looking away, trying to avoid His stare._

_"So?" staring at Eve with those interrogation eyes, "You gonna tell me or am I to use My best persuasive techniques"_

_"I'm being followed" _

_"Stalked or followed"_

_Putting Her fork down She looks Gibbs in the eyes. "You tell me. You were the Tracker. Is there a difference?" _

_"No not really, What You're saying is You are being shadowed."_

"_No I'm being followed"_

"_Have You seen them?"_

"_No. But I spent 14yrs watching My back. I can feel Them."_

"_Who by? Any idea.?"_

"_Stupid question Darling. Where will I start, Afghanistan, Bosnia, Columbia, Georgia, Iran, Iraq, Kosovo.... will I go on?"_

" _What You suggest?"_

" _A convent?"_

"_No Eve, You were never religious. And anyway you like the S……Word too much."_

"_Shopping or shoes? Jethro?"_

" _I was thinking S…….."_

"_JETHRO BEHAVE, I'm being serious"_

"_So Darling, am I"_

"_Jethro, I want My Digital Angel back" looking Her husband in the eye "Tomorrow"_

_------------------------------------------------------_

_The next evening._

"_I want a list of who You've slept with since John. How many have You slept with undercover and how many otherwise."_

"_8 or 9. I was a Government paid wh……….""_

"_**Eve, 8 OR 9**__? And yes I know what You were"_

"_OK 9, but Craig was the first. A year after John was murdered I got drunk. Craig had just lost His wife that year to cancer, We just fell together. We were like You and Jen. That's when He asked Me to join His outfit. We were Lovers off and on for 14years, so can We exclude Him please?"_

"_I want a list. Names, Places, the Years and for how long". slamming a pen and paper in front of Eve. His eyes now cold and domineering._

"_Can I have a list of Your Lovers between Wives Jethro? Oh and do You want positions?" Eve smiles nervously_

"_Don't be facetious, Eve. I need to know. I need to know so I can eliminate them"_

"_Eliminate, as in kill or take off the list? As Ray was eliminated by you, then that makes 8, doesn't it?"_

"_The list Eve. I'll be in the basement when You're finished"_

"_Yes I know. And leave the bottle Gibbs". as Eve puts Her head in Her hands and begins to cry. She picks up the pen. Her hand shaking and begins to write, remembering Her old life._

_-----------------------------------_

"_Jethro, Come to bed . Please. We shouldn't argue like this. I'm scared. We've been through this before, I seem to remember. When I first met you. Please come" offering Gibbs Her hand._

"_The list Eve?"_

"_On the table"_

"_I care. I've said before I don't want to loose You"_

"_Jethro. I know, I'll never take Shannons' place. But I thought. I hoped We had a Mature kind of love. Just tell Me sometimes that…………….."looking into His eyes and then turning away. She walks up the stairs, not wanting Him to see the hurt in Her eyes._

"_That, I Love You Eve" He whispers "I do. I just can't say it sometimes"_

_----------------------------------------_

_They had talked. Thrashed out Their differences. Realised that Yes life was too short. It had been a long emotional night. But the morning had brought Them closer together. Their paths had crossed too often for things to be a coincidence. He hadn't seen that. OK its fate. Didn't believe in fate. Stubborn American Marine Sergeant.. Bossy British Captain. They had laughed, cried, made love. Tried to put the future out of their minds……….._

"_So Eve. What have you got planned today?" as Gibbs draws Her to His body._

"_I got an appointment for the bikini line today, among the other bits and bobs. Think I should get a tattoo? I thought a thistle on the hip??"_

"_Eve………. Does it matter what I think? You'll do it anyway"_

"_Then I thought I'd do some shopping. You need new underwear and socks and I need Sh…….."_

"_No Eve, no more shoes"_

"_SHAMPOO, Jethro" holding Him at arms length, laughing. " But then again if I see a bargain………."_

"_IMELDA forget it"_

"_Come on lets get You to work. What You fancy for Tea?… I know such a Scottish Expression, Dinner"._

_----------------------------------_

_As Eve walks towards the car, She became aware of a second set of footsteps. No this was no echo. She stopped. They stopped. She smiled shook Her head, paranoia setting in. She felt the knife in Her back. He turned Her round. He drew Her close. The tip of the knife aimed at Her stomach. He drew the knife across Her shirt just enough to draw blood. _

"_It's a slow death Captain Kerr, as Your body becomes poisoned. The stomach contents seeping into the chest cavity"_

"_I get the point Sergeant Major Crawford in more ways than one. So tell me RSM Crawford, who are You working for? No let Me guess? Has to be your Commanding Officer, Major Alistair McNeill. No?". RSM Dean Crawford tightens His hold on Eve and She feels the knife press into Her chest. "As said Dean, I get the point. Now, am I right. You never did have much grey matter. More the Murderous RSM . Liked to scare the shit out of the Junior Ranks and New Officer Cadets. Now Major McNeill……" as Eve begins to remember. " Remember Him well. Heart of stone, no qualms of killing in cold blood. Got that from You, didn't He? Must say He was good in bed, pity He was married at the time. Maybe that's what He liked, the thrill of His wife not knowing."_

_Dean pushes the tip of the knife just far enough for Eve to feel fear. _

"_Turn round real slow Captain Kerr". Eve hears a car pull up beside them. "Now open the door and get in. And I mean slowly". Eve opens the rear door and slides in. She finds Herself trapped. Trapped between Al and RSM Crawford._

"_Hello Eve. Nice to see you again after all this time"_

"_Major. Sir". Eve replies "Likewise I assure You. So Major, who are you the puppet for? What did I do to cross You?"_

_Al laughs. " My Dear, remember Gaeta and Cyprus? Remember the arms/drugs deal. The US of A. and Us Brits. Out of Gaeta, the 6__th__ fleet and Manama the 5__th__, Us Brits in the middle. Cyprus."_

"_Vaguely Major. Remind Me, I did so many undercover jobs in those days"_

_Al Laughs. "Eve Darling, You remember. You disappeared three weeks before I was busted"_

"_My cover was going to be blown"_

"_Ahh, yes Your cover. I always knew You as Eve. It was Dean here who recognised You. And as they say careless talk………I've known about You for years. It was only a matter of time. I want revenge. Sorry WE"_

"_So We talking US Big Guy.? I would say 1996 or 1997 those NATO Exercises. Plenty Ships in the area, plenty Army, Marines, Air-force. I was in Cyprus a year. I was there for insurgents. You know Turks, Syrians, Lebanese oh and the Israelis. I was to keep the North out the South."_

"_You were always bright. But We'll get revenge. Unfortunately We seem to have Your Husband to contend with. And from what I hear , He's a lot smarter than you. Ex-Marine and a Sniper. I'm beginning to warm to Him. Maybe get Him to join our organisation."_

"_In your wildest dreams SIR. Thing was, You were never the target. You Just got in the way."_

"_We exchanged bodily fluids. We made love."_

"_No. We fucked . Big difference"._

"_Now, now Eve Language" as He starts to feel Her leg. "Thought so, maybe later" as He ties the blindfold tight. "Does Your Husband know what You did?"_

"_Yes and He knows I wasn't proud"_

_As Al instructs the driver to drive, Eve just hopes Her Digital Angel was working. It had too. For the third time in Her life She prayed to God._

_--------------------------------------_

_The car stopped at a disused warehouse down by the River. The air was cold. No, damp. Cold and damp. It reminded Her of Her home town. So far away but forever in Her heart. The East Coast Haar. It clung to Her lungs. She tasted the fumes, the oily residue in the air. She tried to remember the sounds as they travelled , but the blindfold had put the route out of sight. She really didn't know the City that well if at all. He had held Her hand tight, like a parent holding a bad child's. The knife in Her other side kept Her quiet. At least the cut had stopped bleeding. His vice like grip, cut Her wedding band into Her finger. She thought of Gibbs. His face, His eyes, His smile, as He had kissed Her that morning. Their Intercourse had been passionate, sensual and deep. Morning sex was always good. It formed the bond between lovers. If anything should happen to the other during the day. At least they knew the meaning of true love._

_What were His last words to Her when She had dropped Him off at work?. "Take care. Love You and don't do anything stupid." " Love You" He had said it. His Blue eyes showing concern as well as love. She felt a lump in Her throat and tears begin to form. Stupid. What could be more stupid than to be abducted by Terrorists._

_-----------------------------------------_

_He dragged Her from the car, Throwing Her to the ground before pulling Her shoes from her feet, breaking the heels and tossing them in the River. He grabbed Her arm . Twisting it upwards as He pulled Her to her feet. The ground hurt her soles, He pushed Her roughly towards the open door. To Her destiny. To Her fate._

_"Now, We wait" tying Her hands behind your back and to the chair. Her hands tied so tight the nylon rope cut into her wrists. She winced. She knew she was going nowhere. _

"_But in the meantime we could play some games. The adult variety. What about Pass the Parcel? And to finish off later with Russian Roulette?"_

"_Only I'm the parcel. Bit like strip poker but I'm the Prize. Saw that game once, Al, They don't last long do They? Oh and its not the bullet that kills is it. It's the fear, the shock the heart gives out. Still the Fuckin' Bastard of a Major, and I mean fuckin' in the best possible English"_

"_Still like a bit of rough Eve? You were always the enthusiastic lover." as He punches Her in the ribs. Eve flinches. Trying not to feel the pain She digs Her nails into the palms._

"_Always the smart arse. Got to have the last word"_

"_Do You know rape is a male reserve to make them feel superior. Actually it's a cowards way of domination."_

_Al grabs Her face, before bring His hand across her cheek bone. She feels the trickle of fluid. Blood ,tears or both._

"_Don't make Me hurt You anymore than I have, but Yes I would like to feel your body again. You've put on a little meat since We last met. Maybe married life is doing you good. I like flesh on a woman" looking into Eves eyes and beginning to unbutton Her shirt. As He does, so Eve muster all the strength She has, and spits in His face._

"_ROT IN HELL SCUM" She screams. Al slaps Her face so hard, She and the chair topple over. Eve feels the tears fall._

_-------------------------------------_

_She woke, lying on a mattress. The once bound hands free, but the nagging doubt in Her mind. Her jeans lay crumpled on the floor but she felt no pain. Another of Al's psychological ways? Her underwear felt dry._

"_So, you still alive, good. You wondered. Did I, didn't I? No, never when they're unconscious, I like to see, smell, their fear." looking at Her battered body. He knelt down over Her, and began to caress the inside of Her thigh. Eve flinched and started to crawl backwards. Al grabs Her ankles. _

"_Not so fast. You were always a bit of a Vixen." Pulling Her body towards His, and with all the strength She could muster. Her right leg breaks free and She kicks Al up, into the chin. She sees His head pull back._

_Was that a gun shot She heard or Her body explode? Was that Gibbs She saw in the door?……………as darkness overcame Her. She no longer felt pain just relief._

_-----------------------------------_

_He carried Eves bloodied, battered, bruised body from the building. Laying Her down gently on the ground. Her left arm twisted almost torn from the socket. Her breathing, slow and shallow. Her face red and the cut under her eye now dark and congealed with blood. She flinched. He carefully unbuttoned her shirt, to reveal the bruised ribs and the stab wound now dark. No wonder She was in pain._

"_Eve." He says quietly and gently" Talk to me. Don't slip over"_

_She opens Her eyes , the left stuck slightly. Gibbs wipes some of the blood away._

"_Jethro, I'm cold and tired I want to sleep"_

"_No, Eve stay awake the Ambulance is almost here" the siren wailing in the background._

"_I loved You, remember that, Sergeant" as she closes Her eyes and the head turns to the right………………._

_Looking down at Her body. The breathing now regular abet assisted. He kissed Her head. She looked so vulnerable, so pale, a china porcelain doll cracked. The dislocated shoulder now supported, and the stitch on Her cheek bone. the ribs bruised badly, not cracked. it was going to be another long night. He vowed to take Her somewhere warm when this was over. She always wanted the Florida Keys or Hawaii. Re-enact the love scene from "Here to Eternity"-----------"Jethro" She whispered, reaching out Her hand towards Him. The mask now removed. Gibbs opens His eyes."How long have I been here? How long have I been out?""SSshhhhh try not to talk . But 4 days. No rainbow bridge this time, ehh""Hell and Back. He didn't.......... You know.........Rape Me"" Eve, I know. I did the smear. The only DNA was mine""You what???????" She splutters" You're not a Doctor""I was assisted by a nurse. I didn't want Your dignity to be........""My what? Who gave you permission to interfere with My body?""Interfere?? You were a Crime Scene. We, I needed to know...... and anyway I interfere with Your body quite often""Know what??????? I'll Crime Scene You, when I get out of here.."_

"_Eve Shh"_

"_Jethro I need to know. Metal or plastic?"_

"_Metal"_

"_And did You warm the instrument?"_

"_Yes, and lubricated it and You"_

"_You what??" Eve tries to shout. "There was Me unconscious and You messed about…….."_

"_I seem to remember a certain person who switched off My Life Support………."_

"_That was different I knew what I was doing. DARLING"_

"_Eve. I needed to know"_

"_Jethro" looking Gibbs in the face "Please tell Me I didn't, did I?? You know…… I mean……….. Enjoy it. Jethro please say no"_

"_Eve_" as He begins to smile the Gibbs smile.

"JETHRO……………….You Bastard. I want to go home."

"No Eve this is the safest place for You"

"Beg to differ Special Agent. I mean an air bubble in the tube. Enters the vein, and Bye, Bye Eve, heart failure, Embolism. They can't provide me with 24hr protection. I was married to a Doctor and lived with the enemy………" she screams.

"Neither can I" as Gibbs leans on the bed. As they look into each others eyes Gibbs says "I'll take You home, but one condition. You stay in the house and don't do anything. Promise??"

"Anything You say Boss just get Me home. So who sat with Me during the day?"

"Janey"

-----------------------

As He delicately embraced Her body. They both knew positions that wouldn't hurt. The lovemaking was gentle. He had tried to take the strain. But She wanted held, loved, protected. It hurt Her body but She had been strong. He watched as She cried, bite Her lip, arched Her body to His. And then Their release. He kissed the tears from Her face.

"What now Jethro?"

"We wait, Eve" rolling Her onto Her side and holding Her from behind "Now sleep" as He feels Her body relax and the rhythmic breathing prevail. He waited until He was sure She was asleep. Slipping out of bed and partially dressing, He watched Her sleep from the chair. It was another long night . He needed to think. He had been given leave. Craig and His team searching British Data Bases, the CIA theirs, between them They would find a connection

------------------------------

The sun shone through the window. She woke refreshed. She looked at Gibbs sleeping in the chair. She wanted to hold Him, to reassure She was fine. Eve quietly slipped out of bed. Putting on one of His shirts and the underwear He had bought Her for Her birthday, well She knew He had ordered Jen to buy it. Pity She couldn't wear the matching bra, but She still hurt.

"Eve, What You doing?" She heard Him say.

"I….Coffee. You were snoring"

"Wasn't. You were. You must have woken Yourself up" laughing at Her indignant face.

"Why You not sleep with Me?"

"I didn't want to hurt You. I needed to think"

"Well I need a shower, again, I still feel manky and my hair is still mingin'. I never got that shampoo"

"Why do You do that?"

"What?"

"Use a foreign language."

"Its Scots. When I start to use the Doric start to worry."

"Come here" as He holds out His hand. Putting His arm round Her waist they walk to the kitchen. As Eve puts the kettle on, Gibbs' phone rings.

"That was Craig. They have a name. It crosses with the CIA. A Lieutenant Commander Daniel Lee Browning. Dishonourably discharged for drug misuse 1998. Mean anything to You? Can't say I ever heard of Him" Eve shakes Her head.

----------------------

As Eve re-enters the kitchen, the towel wrapped sarong style round her body and the hair in a turban style.

"That feels a bit better. Can I have more coffee please. Oh and I want a croissant. No yoghurt first and then a cro…. No really could murder a Lorne sausage roll."

"Not in Washington"

As Eve rubs Her hair with the towel, they hear a cell phone ring. As Eve goes to answer..

"Eve, that's not Your usual phone?"

"No its one of my old ones. I programmed the numbers of some old contacts into the one I was carrying when kidnapped. That way either one of these phones went off or Yours."

"You messed with my phone?"

"Hey look up BOSS. Bit on side Sir" Laughing at Jethro.

"So You're not that dippy. Going to answer that?"

Eve listens to the voice and the words. Handing the phone to Gibbs, "He wants to speak to You" turning away, She looks out into the morning sun. Now what She wonders.

Gibbs closes the phone. Looks Eve in the eye. "We met Him at the National Gallery of Art at 14.00 hours. Post Modern"

"Great I just Luvvvvvvve Post Modern"

---------------------------

"One thing Darling? Did You come armed?"

"I called ahead. Yes. And No we have no back up. Somehow I don't think anything will happen."

"Somehow I don't think………… Great so when I'm picked off the floor, You can say I didn't think"

"Eve. He wouldn't with the works of art"

"So. We know what He looks like? Stupid question Eve. He knows what I look like. And if He's that bright, probably knows what You look like."

"Eve stop it"

Looking about they espy a tall distinguished Gentleman. Approaching, Gibbs holding His wife slightly behind Him. "Sir?"

"Agent Gibbs. Pleasure to meet You. Eve or should I say Alice? I have no grudge with You. What Major McNeill had was His problem. But if either of You want to join My Organisation?? I mean Agent Gibbs I could do with a expert sniper and Eve?? Well a woman of a certain age. You would, and looking at You, could appeal to an older clientele. You still have the youthfulness, and experience. I can see you naked, the slim waist, the voluptuous breasts, the hips just………"

"NOOOOOOOO"

"Eve shhhh. No Sir. Lets all walk away. But if I ever hear of You again….."

"You too Agent Gibbs. I suppose I'm on a NCIS most wanted list?"

Smiling the Gibbs smile. " You could say that. Just tell the Underworld, mess with My Wife you mess with Me."

"Goodbye Agent Gibbs. Eve or should I say Captain Alice Mitchell Kerr, there will be others" as they watch Him walk away.


End file.
